


Tsun, Hide

by seungjin_chan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Birthday Seungmin, M/M, Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i promise minho loves you tons ♡, i'm publishing it early so i can celebrate it properly on the day itself yes, prayer circle for 2min selcas on seungmin's birthday pls, this is for seungmin's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin_chan/pseuds/seungjin_chan
Summary: The truth is that Seungmin isn't the prickly one. He isn't the one who gets annoyed easily by some small teasing and light jokes like people think.Because as he watches Minho give him that same, passive-aggressive look for what feels like the millionth time after Seungmin does him the bare minimum, he's pretty sure it's Minho. And really, most times, it's amusing.It's just that other times, it's disheartening.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 97
Kudos: 539





	Tsun, Hide

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a 2min short within two days, two days before seungmin's birthday on the 22nd. _triumphantly slaps knee._ ~~it was actually a very last-minute decision and was inspired by the mere seven (7) seconds of seungmin teasingly praising minho in their mv reaction for back door; timestamp 06:29-06:36. seriously. that's all it took for this fic to happen. like when i previously bust out a drabble in a single day after seeing 2min's photo together with a bunny. 2min does hold that much power over me~~
> 
> anywho. hi everyone i'm alive and back with another 2min fic!! i hope you guys enjoy! ♡

Seungmin enjoys Minho's company.

Even if Minho probably wouldn't ever agree, there's no denying that he and Seungmin are similar, and that's what naturally draws him in. Well—him, Seungmin and _Jeongin_ are similar, but there's something about Jeongin that makes him get along great with both him and Minho, even when Minho and Seungmin can't seem to get along that well.

Minho and Seungmin are similar in such a way that they like the same kind of food and dislike the same kind of people, even if they don't outright say it to each other. They both don't care about their image, even if their staff has to constantly remind them to avoid making ugly faces on camera. They're observant about everything, even if they pretend they're not. They both like to be annoying, even if they differ on how.

Seungmin can admit that, at least. Minho wouldn't.

They're different that way. Like how Seungmin only laughs when he's being made fun of, more often than not, while Minho is always ready to throw hands. Seungmin likes taking pretty photos, Minho likes taking the silliest looking ones. Seungmin would be mostly quiet when he's frustrated, but Minho wouldn't hesitate screaming over losing a video game or trying not to give in to food cravings when they're on a diet.

And he likes how similar and different they are. He likes how it's never boring when he's with Minho; likes the days they're the epitome of a cat and dog just as much as the days they somehow have a silent agreement on a ceasefire to actually spend time together in peace.

Seungmin loves Minho's company.

Sometimes, he wishes Minho feels the same.

"Hey. Kim Seungmin."

Seungmin lets out a sluggish noise in response, not bothering to turn his head to face Minho from where he's lying down on Hyunjin's bed and mindlessly staring up at the bottom of his own mattress—having been unable to fall asleep despite being too exhausted to climb up the top bunk.

"Have you had dinner yet," Minho asks just as lazily from his own bed, his tone barely a question anymore.

Just to be annoying, Seungmin only lets out another noncommittal noise, sounding neither like a yes or a no. From that, he hears Minho shifting on his mattress, and he decides then to finally glance to his right, seeing Minho holding his makeshift curtain open just to blankly stare at him. He laughs in delight; it's one of Minho's expressions he never gets tired of. "No, I haven't yet."

With a grunt, Minho sits up and pushes his curtain aside, starting to slip his feet into his slippers. "Come on then."

"I don't wanna."

"Okay."

"I'm kidding," Seungmin titters and sits up just in time to grab Minho's wrist before the latter could walk out and leave him, forcing him to wait for Seungmin to put on his slippers too before he stands. "Where are we going?"

"... To go get sandwiches," Minho answers as he squints down at the hand still on his wrist and up at Seungmin, before prying it off and starting to head out.

Ah.

It's one of those days where they're not exactly in their cat and dog nature, but they're not at a ceasefire either. It's one of those days where things feel a little... colder.

It's been happening more often, recently. Though he's been able to easily shake it off since it started, this time, Seungmin's feet stay glued to the floor. He's tired, anyway; he hadn't planned on eating after he got back to the dorm in the first place, wanting to just rest.

He eventually settles back down in Hyunjin's bed, kicking off his slippers and lying on his side before pulling the covers up to his head.

(He misses the way Minho heads back for him and sees him back in bed, hesitating before leaving the dorm quietly on his own.)

Seungmin is woken up from the sleep he had finally, _finally_ gotten around to drifting off to by a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Get up. If you don't I'll eat your sandwich myself."

Seungmin rolls his eyes behind his eyelids at the voice, blindly grabbing onto the covers to pull it back over his head again and groggily mumbling an incoherent set of words he knows Minho wouldn't have trouble understanding.

"Stop being stubborn, you know I'm not actually going to eat it."

Seungmin groans, curling in on himself and away from Minho, who he'd realized had been sitting at his side. "Go be cold somewhere else."

"What?" Minho scoffs, actually sounding confused. "What nonsense are you talking about? Get up and eat."

Seungmin stays silent, scooting further away and just waiting for Minho to give up and leave. Minho does stand up— _of course_ he's going to leave—but he only walks out of the room after he says, "Look. Everybody knows you haven't eaten anything yet. Stop worrying them and eat."

He waits for the sound of his footsteps to the door until he doesn't hear it anymore, before he pulls the covers down from his face, huffing quietly. "Way to say everyone but you is worried."

But he does feel bad.

Eventually, he does get up and makes his way to the dining room, seeing Minho already eating at the table while some of the others are scattered along the kitchen and in the living room. He walks towards the table where the familiar plastic bag is placed, taking out the sandwich and blinking when he sees it's his favourite one.

He wouldn't expect Minho to remember what he likes; Seungmin is usually the one who orders for everyone more than Minho does. Minho may be observant, but Seungmin knows he can ignore anything he doesn't care about at will.

It quiets his head a little.

He seats himself down on the chair farthest from Minho and unwraps his sandwich, taking a bite just as Jisung closes their fridge door to see him. "Oh! I see our Seungminnie is finally starting to eat more!"

Seungmin pauses, raising a brow in question. Jisung only tilts his head at him. "Didn't you already have dinner before you got back?"

"Oh, I thought so too," Felix speaks up from where he's just finished washing dishes, wiping a bowl dry while glancing towards Seungmin. "You haven't yet?"

_'Everybody knows you haven't eaten anything yet. Stop worrying them and eat.'_

"... Yeah," Seungmin says slowly, side-eyeing Minho from the other end of the table and seeing the older male avoiding his gaze, confirming his suspicions.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Felix replies, frowning at him apologetically and quickly waddling towards him to give him a little side-hug. "I should have asked you first before we ordered our food."

"Hey, it's fine, Felix," he reassures, glancing towards Minho again before pursing his lips to hold back an amused grin. "Minho hyung likes me enough to buy me food anyway."

Almost immediately, all eyes are on Minho, and a chorus of teasing comes from both Felix and Jisung right away, successfully making Minho meet Seungmin's gaze again just to narrow his eyes at him.

Seungmin only shoots him a cheeky smile, continuing to eat his sandwich contently.

Seungmin holds his phone up in front of his face and spins around a little, trying to find the proper lighting for backstage selcas before stopping and smiling, holding up a peace sign and starting to snap a bunch of pictures.

He brings his phone down after about a minute or two, scanning through his camera roll and deeming there's enough to choose from to upload on Instagram before nodding to himself in satisfaction and pocketing his phone.

Then he spots Minho from across the room, making an ugly, judging face at him, presumably having watched him the whole time. So Seungmin does the next logical thing and quickly strides towards him, fishing his phone back out and unlocking it to the camera app in a second before standing beside Minho and holding his phone up in front of them. "Smile!"

As if on cue, Minho makes an unamused face at the camera, and Seungmin laughs, quickly snapping photos of them together—of him smiling at the camera, of him laughing at Minho, of him poking the latter's cheek—all with Minho only having that same expression at either the camera or at Seungmin.

"Would it hurt you to smile once?" Seungmin glances at him, adjusting his phone in his hand.

Minho simply answers, "Yes."

Seungmin returns Minho's unamused face then and turns away with a huff before looking around the room to look for someone else to take selcas with. "You're no fun."

Spotting Jisung, he leaves Minho and approaches him instead.

Rubbing an eye with the pads of his fingers, Seungmin follows the way to their car as energetically as he can, not wanting to appear as worn out as he really feels right now while he's still outside for all the cameras to capture—and to his misfortune, today happens to be one of those days he's so _tired_ he could throw up just at the thought of it.

Wanting to be out of sight as soon as possible, he ends up reaching their car first. With what little strength he has left, he tries to open the car door but fails, his lightheadedness getting the best of him and nearly making him stumble backwards—which he somehow manages to mask as just him taking a step back. In the midst of his slight dizziness, he still manages to see Minho stepping up from behind him and opening the door himself, and Seungmin _hates_ how Minho doesn't even get inside right away just to shoot him a judging look.

There it is again.

Seungmin takes another step back and lets the others go inside first instead.

The car ride home isn't really that long, but to him, it's torture enough—and it doesn't help that he notices he's the only one who doesn't fall asleep for a quick power nap. He's just glad to be getting out of it first now, after they finally arrive, and without waiting for anyone to wake up and follow after him, he steps inside the building with long, quick strides and heads for the restroom right away.

He probably spends a good while in one of the stalls hurling absolutely _nothing_ until he starts to feel too weak to hurl at all, his legs nearly giving out on him when he finally manages to stand back upright and open the door. He staggers towards the sink, missing the faucet's lever once or twice before he gets to wash his hands, and he closes his eyes trying to think of a way for him to somehow, in _some_ way, make it to their dorm on his own from here.

But he doesn't get to think about it much longer. As he turns off the faucet and turns around after vaguely hearing someone calling out his name, he finds himself collapsing into a pair of arms, his vision turning darker and darker until he doesn't see the person's face anymore.

Despite his clouded state of mind, the room he wakes up in doesn't surprise him in the least, previously having ended up here a few times himself from overworking.

He breathes out a sigh through his nose, briefly glancing down at the needle taped to the back of his hand before weakly turning his head to see an all-too-familiar face by the couch on the far side of the room, head lolling down and jerking up every now and then in some kind of effort to stay awake, despite his already closed eyes.

For just a little while, Seungmin doesn't wonder about anything and simply watches him, taking in the fact that he still has his bag with him, that he still has makeup on his face, and that he's still wearing his clothes from when they were on the car ride home. There doesn't seem to be any traces of the other members being here, save for the tumbler on the table that belongs to their manager. Judging by the time, he must have been unconscious for almost two hours.

Minho was the one who went after him in the restroom. That, at least, he can deduce. But not everything else.

Quietly, he sits up and stretches just a bit, glancing back towards Minho before carefully shifting in his place just to fold an elbow above the metal rail pulled up on the left side of the bed, resting his chin on the heel of his palm and letting himself smile a little as he watches Minho's head loll downwards and to the side, looking like a frowny cat in his sleep.

But the quiet little moment doesn't last for too long, Minho somehow having a delayed sixth sense that makes him suddenly lift his head back upright and open his eyes, immediately meeting Seungmin's. He doesn't say anything for a while, blinking slowly at him, before he croaks out, "Why are you staring at me like a creep."

Seungmin would roll his eyes if it weren't potentially dizzying. "I would assume that's what you were doing with me before you fell asleep."

He doesn't miss the way Minho pauses for a milisecond before snorting. "I was on my phone. You're not special."

And maybe it's because it's just the two of them. Maybe it's because he's too tired to care right now. But this time, Seungmin doesn't hold back and lets his face fall at his words.

The flash of guilt and shock in Minho's eyes only further saddens him.

Seungmin knows he's lying. He knows Minho actually does care about him, but he just really wishes he could be more sensitive sometimes. That he could stop thinking like Seungmin can take everything well.

He carefully lies back down on his side, bunching up the sheets a little in his arms and hugging it as he curls in on himself, letting out a silent sigh through his nose. "Thanks for bringing me here," he starts, his voice a little quieter. "I'm feeling better now. You should head home."

There's a beat or two of pure silence before Minho is sighing inwardly and standing up from the couch, and for a moment there, Seungmin feels the prick of tears in his eyes, because of course, _of course_ he's going to leave.

But then Minho heads straight to the chair right by Seungmin's bed, seating himself down on it and carefully pushing down the metal rail in between them to look at him properly. He looks like he's about to say something before he stops, gazing more closely into Seungmin's eyes before letting out a soft, silent snort. "You're not so honest yourself."

Frowning at him a little, Seungmin tears his gaze away, but Minho makes him look back just as quickly when he cups Seungmin's cheeks to wipe away his tears right when they're about to fall. Seungmin blinks rapidly up at him in surprise, feeling his cheeks being pinched gently, and Minho's hands linger there for a bit longer before he retreats them. "If you don't want me to leave, you can just say it."

At that, Seungmin looks at him incredulously, words already at the tip of his tongue—before he catches himself and promptly swallows it back.

_If you like me, you should just tell me._

"You can make a visible dent on a bat just hitting a baseball, and suddenly you can't even open a car door," Minho remarks, crossing his arms and cocking his head aside accusingly. "You obviously haven't been sleeping."

Seungmin finds himself blinking even more as his brain seems to buffer, the gears in his head not quite turning yet—until the image of Minho looking back at him after opening the car door for him flashes before his eyes.

Minho opened the car door _for_ him.

Eyes widening a bit, his mouth falls slightly open as things slowly start making sense.

He wasn't looking at him judgingly.

"You... were worried about me," he whispers, sitting back up and facing Minho, who only avoids his gaze in this awkward, kind of endearing manner that makes Seungmin's lips curl up into a smile.

And somehow, something inside him tells him that he can let himself go, this time.

That he can let Minho see.

"I'll be honest, then," he says softly as he reaches to take Minho's hands in his, the latter blinking back at him questioningly. "I want you to stay with me."

At that, there's a smile threatening to form on Minho's lips before it's partially masked with an amused scoff. "I already know that, idiot."

Seungmin's smile widens until he ends up giggling, plopping back down on his side while still holding Minho's hands, heart fluttering in joy when Minho doesn't try to pry his hands away or resist when Seungmin laces their fingers together.

They stay that way for the longest time; Seungmin only staring up at Minho with a happy smile and Minho awkwardly looking at everything but him after inadvertently meeting his gaze every other minute.

Minho jerks his hands back to himself on instinct when the door opens to reveal their manager walking in, but Seungmin only briefly mourns the loss of contact, because at the sight of Seungmin's miniscule pout and his hands still reaching out to him, Minho awkwardly holds his hands again and laces their fingers together himself.

And as Seungmin's pout immediately distorts back into a bright smile, he falls in love with the way Minho's gaze towards him softens as he finally lets himself smile back lovingly at Seungmin.

Painful as the incident may have been, Seungmin is thankful for it, knowing it helped them both understand each other a little more.

Though they still bicker more often than not, he sees how Minho becomes more careful with his actions and words. Seungmin does his best not to give in to the urge to tease him for it, but he can't help the occasional cheeky smiles, enjoying Minho's endearingly awkward demeanor from time to time.

Naturally, there are still instances where Minho rejects him out of pure instinct, but this time around, Seungmin finally learns how to stop and remind himself that that's all they are—instinct. It can sting a little sometimes, but it's never Minho's intention. Most of the time, it's really just that part of Minho that's more comfortable with being casual with everyone than being intimate.

Seungmin would never change that part of him for anything in the world.

"What you up to?"

Seungmin startles a little at Hyunjin's sudden voice from beside him, his attention briefly diverted from his phone's camera roll to see Hyunjin peeking over his shoulder. "I'm looking for selcas with Minho hyung. I feel like uploading some."

Hyunjin chortles, settling himself down beside him on their living room couch and occupying himself with his phone too. "It's so funny how you have to _look_ for selcas with Minho hyung while you have hundreds with the rest of us."

Seungmin turns back to his phone with a grin. "You know how he is."

He continues scrolling through his photos, putting his phone down after a good while just to briefly blink into nowhere as he decides just then that he should really take more selcas with Minho—before he resumes again and finally finds that certain set of selcas from a few weeks ago, heaving out a breath.

He does a double take, though, when amidst all the selcas from that day, he finds a video he doesn't recall recording.

Knitting his brows, he curiously taps on it to watch it, turning up the volume and seeing himself and Minho together in the frame, where Seungmin is in the middle of squinting at Minho.

_"Would it hurt you to smile once?"_

_"Yes."_

Seungmin lets himself chuckle a little at his own unamused face—until he spots something in the video that makes him halt. He quickly drags it back a few seconds and looks closer, eyes focusing solely on Minho this time, and there, he sees it.

Right as Seungmin turned away from him to look around the room, Minho quietly watched him from the side with a fond, toothy smile, his eyes turned into crescents, the corners crinkled prettily.

Seungmin's heart skips a beat.

Maybe Seungmin wasn't really as observant as he thought himself to be.

Biting back a giddy smile, he replays the video to pause it at that very moment, taking a screenshot before opening the image right away and leaning back into the couch just to stare at it happily.

(Eventually, he just decides to upload his own selcas, wanting to keep the precious memory to himself.)

He soon finds out that it's a thing Minho does. He might have been doing that for a while now, even, and maybe Seungmin just didn't notice.

But from then on, he starts to see it more clearly. Everytime Seungmin does anything to make Minho sport his signature passive-aggressive face, Seungmin would discreetly watch him just a bit more closely—either from the corner of his eye or by casually moving closer to him—and when Minho thinks no one sees it, he would smile quietly to himself.

Sometimes, it's that smug smile of triumph from winning a banter. Sometimes it's him finding either Seungmin or himself funny and trying to suppress his laughter.

Sometimes, it's that stunningly beautiful and adoring smile of his that expresses more than enough for Seungmin to understand.

Seungmin almost feels embarrassed with himself with how fast he shoots up from his bed when he hears the door to their dorm opening, immediately climbing down from the top bunk and ignoring Hyunjin's amused laugh from where the latter was lying down on his own bunk—before he quickly pads his way outside to the front door.

He stops and tilts his head when he only sees Changbin there, though, tilting his body sidewards too to peek at the door behind the other male before straightening back up with a small frown. "Where's Minho hyung? I thought you went to the gym together."

"Well it's nice to see you too, Seungmin." Changbin looks amused, and Seungmin presses his lips together sheepishly as Changbin toes his shoes off and sets his bag down. "He went to the practice room a while ago. He'll probably be there for some time."

After blinking for a moment, he turns back around to head back to their room, grabbing one of his—or maybe Hyunjin's—jackets and quickly dashing out of the dorm while simultaneously slipping his arms through the sleeves, and he _strides_ towards the elevator.

Even if they do see each other, he hasn't properly been _with_ Minho for the past couple of days. Admittedly, Seungmin might have gotten more attached to him; enough to make him restless for not getting to spend time with Minho for even just a little while each day—which was never really a problem before.

But Seungmin wouldn't have it any other way.

He makes it to the floor where the practice room is in record time, and he's trotting his way over to the door before he even realizes it, finding himself slightly out of breath by the time he arrives and stops outside just to peek over from the door's window first.

A smile blooms on his face almost instantly when he sees that he's come right when Minho is sprawled out haphazardly at the center of the floor, once again reminding Seungmin of cats—the ones that lie down in the weirdest positions.

He opens the door and helps himself inside, laughing a little when he sees Minho craning his neck in an awkward-looking position to look at him, before he walks towards the other male and sits down on the floor right by his head, face hovering over Minho's. "You know you're not supposed to be lying down for too long, hyung."

Minho narrows his eyes at him, a seemingly unconscious pout forming on his lips. "I literally _just_ lied down, okay."

"Mhm, sure," Seungmin hums, playfully tapping a finger on the pout before laughing at Minho's disgusted face.

Soon, though, there's a smug grin forming on Minho's lips as he raises a brow up at him. "What, did you miss me too much you had to come here?"

It's Seungmin's turn to make a face at him, scoffing. "No," he answers, aware that Minho already knows that he, in fact, did miss him. "I specifically came here to annoy you."

"Mhm, sure," Minho mimics him with a wider grin.

Seungmin squints at him before fishing out his phone, opening his camera roll. "No, I _really_ came here to annoy you," he says as he easily finds his favourite screenshot in the world, grinning and opening it before showing it to Minho.

Minho has to blink a few times up at the screen first to understand, what with his head upside down, but soon he widens his eyes and swiftly snatches the phone from him as he shoots up from his lying position, nearly bumping their heads together, had it not been for Seungmin's reflex to lean back. "I'm deleting this."

"No." Seungmin reaches for it back, but Minho stands up to keep it away, tapping quickly on the screen and deleting it. Not that it matters.

Seungmin gets up on his feet too and takes his phone back, casually shrugging his shoulders with a teasing smile. "I mean, you know, obviously I can just screenshot it again from the video, but whatever works for you."

The look on Minho's face that makes it look like his soul is leaving his body makes him _guffaw._

"Lee Leeknow hyung~ likes Seungminnie a lot~" he sing-songs in between laughter, prancing around Minho, who glares at him before deftly grabbing him by the waist and pointedly staring into his eyes.

"Give me that phone."

Seungmin holds it high above his head. "I don't wanna."

"Kim Seungmin."

Protruding his lips out, Seungmin taps on them with a finger and leans in closer to Minho's face. "Kiss first."

Seungmin barely gets the chance to revel at the sight of the other male's stunned face before he's being pulled flush against Minho, the latter not wasting a moment to capture his lips into a soft and gentle kiss, leaving Seungmin too shocked to respond from the suddenness.

Minho doesn't pull away completely after that, their noses lightly brushing against each other, and the soft grin on Minho's face is enough to make Seungmin just _melt_ inside. Soon, his own lips are splitting into a smile, the tingling sensation still there; his forehead resting against Minho's as he breathes out a soft laugh. "What was that about?"

Minho grins wider, taking Seungmin's phone and pocketing it in one smooth movement before wrapping his arm right back around Seungmin's waist. "What? You asked for it."

Seungmin only raises an amused brow at him, but before he gets to say anything, Minho dives back in for another kiss and coaxes out a surprised noise from him followed by a quiet giggle, until Seungmin is sighing contently into the kiss, returning it softly and more earnestly.

He feels Minho smiling against his lips and finds himself doing the same, arms finding their way around Minho's neck as he weaves his fingers through his hair, lovingly caressing the back of his head. Minho holds him even closer, fingers rubbing slow, small circles on his hips in such a way that flusters him enough to faze him, making him forget to respond to Minho's kiss.

Minho then pulls back with a bright laugh and Seungmin's face heats up, the fingers still gingerly fondling his hips not really helping him feel any less embarrassed. He halfheartedly smacks a hand on Minho's chest and whines. "Stop laughing. You could barely keep my hands in yours without being awkward just a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, but I have control over you this time. You're the awkward one now." Minho sticks his tongue out. "This," he emphasizes by giving his hips a little squeeze, "comes with the kiss you asked for."

Seungmin stares at him in disbelief, the blood rushing up to his ears now. "I only asked for one!"

"Well," Minho hums, leaning in until his lips are ghosting over Seungmin's before murmuring against them teasingly. "What's wrong with a little bonus?"

Seungmin scoffs despite the smile tugging up the corners of his lips, but soon enough, he's pulling Minho back in for another sweet kiss.

(Seungmin eventually finds out that Minho didn't delete the video—only hiding it in one of Seungmin's other folders—when he secretly checks Minho's phone and sees that he's sent the video to himself.)

Chan returns to the dorm early in the evening, finally finding the time to meet Seungmin after weeks of non-stop working. (It's half-past nine, but in this household, that would actually be their six-thirty.)

"Hey," he greets Jeongin upon seeing him by the dining table doing homework for school, the boy taking a sip from his juice box while waving at Chan in return. "Is Seungmin around? He mentioned wanting to record something with me."

"Oh, he's in your room," Jeongin speaks around his straw, pointing towards said bedroom door in case Chan doesn't remember which room he supposedly should be sleeping in anymore. "But I don't think you'll be recording anything today, so you should rest, hyung."

Chan knits his brows at that, confused, but heads to the room anyway and steps inside. He looks down at Hyunjin's bottom bunk, up at Seungmin's top bunk, and even checks his own top bunk, only to see no one. He then stares at the curtain hung up around Minho's bed, strongly doubting he'd be anywhere near Minho's things or near _Minho_ at all, really, but he decides to carefully lift it up anyway to be sure.

He freezes.

Seungmin. Asleep. In Minho's bed.

_Impossible._

Chan stares unblinkingly for longer than he probably needs to, waiting for the hallucination to disappear.

But no, Seungmin is still curled up against a sleeping Minho's chest, his head tucked under Minho's chin and his leg hooked over Minho's hip. Minho is still holding him closely in his arms, one of them even disappearing beneath Seungmin's shirt.

Letting out a silent, wry laugh to himself, he slowly puts the curtain back down and walks back out to the dining room, settling down on the chair across Jeongin and staring off into nowhere.

"Jeongin, I think I've finally lost it."

Jeongin wheezes from laughing too hard.

**Author's Note:**

>  _tsun_ is the "sound" of someone acting cold, so the title is actually about minho who pretends to act cold but then hides a smile <3
> 
> if you liked it, please do share your thoughts with me in the comments!! ♡
> 
> —
> 
> referenced 2min moments: [1](https://twitter.com/shmesm2/status/1248582631559548928?s=19) | [2](https://twitter.com/shmesm2/status/1287043969801543682?s=19) | [3](https://youtu.be/aF933fAXmAE) | [4](https://twitter.com/leeknowkr/status/1262107358806802437?s=19)
> 
> [201011] edit: i don't remember if i've watched this film properly before but i found an [actual tsun hide moment](https://twitter.com/seungjin_chan/status/1314983994211983360?s=19) 💔 ;口;
> 
> [201018] edit: they're literally living out this fic i'm crying [look](https://twitter.com/seungjin_chan/status/1317794246888284162?s=19)
> 
> and here's [jeongin wheezing](https://seungjin-chan.tumblr.com/post/180032744572/dont-drop-the-cake-like-binnie) bc it is one of my favourite things yes
> 
> read my other 2min fics **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=23399559&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=seungjin_chan)**!
> 
> [tumblr](https://seungjin-chan.tumblr.com/ask) | [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seungjin_chan) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/seungjin_chan)


End file.
